mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble
'Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble '''is an installment in the ''Mario Kart ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It is the first P&F Game to be compatible with Nintendo Labo, and is essentially the sequel to [[Mario Kart: All-Star Royale|''Mario Kart: All-Star Royale]]. Playable Characters Lightweight * Toad * Toadette* * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Dry Bones* * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi* * Lakitu * Toon Link* * Skull Kid * Kirby * Waddle Dee* * Isabelle * Tom Nook * Slippy Toad * Mr. Game and Watch * Tails * Pac-Man * AiAi * Perry the Platypus * Elmo * Zoe * R2-D2 * Ariana Grande* * Demi* * Peyton List * Jarrett * Jacob M. * Ellie * Cassidy Middleweight * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy* * Yoshi * Diddy Kong * Birdo* * Bowser Jr. * Link * Zelda * Meta Knight * Fox * Little Mac* * Sonic * Knuckles * Shadow * Nights * Amigo * Crash * Luke Skywalker * Spider Man * Black Panther * Danica Patrick * Tom Hanks * Jerry Trainor * Robert Downey Jr. * Austin * Aaron * Mikayla * Katie Heavyweight * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Rosalina* * Dry Bowser* * King Boo * Metal Mario * Ganandorf * King Dedede * Wolf* * Falco * Captain Falcon * Ice Climbers * R.O.B. * Mega Man * Zobio * Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Wreck-It Ralph * Maui * Peter Griffin * Shrek * Po * Seth MacFarlane * Iron Man * Hulk * Logan * Zack * Haven * Kristi Items * Banana * Triple Banana * Green Shell * Triple Green Shell * Red Shell * Triple Red Shell * Mushroom * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Star * Boo * Lightning * Blue Shell * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Coin * Super Horn * Potted Piranha Plant * Fire Flower * Mega Mushroom * Special Move Courses Mushroom Cup * Maui Circuit * James Woods High School * Cookie Country * Windy Hill Flower Cup * Marvel Circuit * Shrek's Swamp * Bridge of Elden * Flat Zone Star Cup * Sugar Rush * Daytona 500 * Kids' Choice Awards * Doofenshmirtz Evil, Inc. Special Cup * Big Blue * Death Star * Kingdom of Scone * Summit Shell Cup * N64 Luigi Raceway * 3DS Daisy Hills * SNES Ghost Valley 2 * Wii U Sweet Sweet Canyon Banana Cup * Wii Coconut Mall * GBA Luigi Circuit * GCN Waluigi Stadium * DS Shroom Ridge Leaf Cup * DS Tick Tock Clock * SNES Choco Island 2 * 3DS DK Jungle * GCN Mushroom City Lightning Cup * Wii U Mount Wario * N64 Yoshi Valley * GBA Bowser Castle 4 * Wii Rainbow Road Special Moves * Rainbow Run from Super Mario 3D World ''(Toad's All-Star) * Bonus Bonanza! from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker ''(Toadette's All-Star) * Unfurl Power from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Koopa Troopa's All-Star) * Shy Bandit from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Shy Guy's All-Star) * Tough Enemy from ''Mario Party 9 ''(Dry Bones' All-Star) * Athletic Theme from ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island ''(Baby Mario's All-Star) * Shy But Deadly from ''Yoshi's Woolly World ''(Baby Luigi's All-Star) * Run, Jump, Throw! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Lakitu's All-Star) * Full Steam Ahead from ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks ''(Toon Link's All-Star) * Majora's Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask ''(Skull Kid's All-Star) * Green Greens from ''Kirby's Epic Yarn ''(Kirby's All-Star) * The Adventure Begins from ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse ''(Waddle Dee's All-Star) * Plaza from ''Animal Crossing: City Folk ''(Isabelle's All-Star) * Bubblegum K.K. from ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''(Tom Nook's All-Star) * Flat Zone 2 from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(Mr. Game and Watch's All-Star) * Invincibility from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Tails' All-Star) * Pac-Man from ''Pac-Man ''(Pac-Man's All-Star) * Credits from ''Super Monkey Ball: Step and Roll ''(AiAi's All-Star) * Perry the Platypus Theme Song (Perry the Platypus' All-Star) * Elmo's World (Elmo's All-Star) * Sesame Street Theme Song (Zoe's All-Star) * March of the Resistance from ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens ''(R2-D2's All-Star) * Side to Side by Ariana Grande (Ariana Grande's All-Star) * Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Lavato (Demi Lavato's All-Star) * Jessie Them Song (Peyton List's All-Star) * Everyday by Logic (Jarrett's All-Star) * This Is How We Roll by Florida Georgia Line (Jacob M.'s All-Star) * Shape of You by Ed Sheeran (Ellie's All-Star) * Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! at the Disco (Cassidy's All-Star) * Rainbow Mario from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Mario's All-Star) * Slot Machine from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Luigi's All-Star) * Peach Ice Garden from ''Mario Super Sluggers ''(Peach's All-Star) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Daisy's All-Star) * Above the Clouds from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Yoshi's All-Star) * Rocket Barrel from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Diddy Kong's All-Star) * Wireless Play from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''(Birdo's All-Star) * Bowser Jr. from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Bowser Jr.'s All-Star) * Title Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda ''(Link's All-Star) * Village of the Blue Maiden from ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures ''(Zelda's All-Star) * Meta Knight's Revenge from ''Kirby Super Star ''(Meta Knight's All-Star) * Corenia from ''Star Fox ''(Fox's All-Star) * Main Theme from ''Punch-Out!! ''(Little Mac's All-Star) * Speed Up! from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Sonic's All-Star) * Unknown From M.E. from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Knuckles' All-Star) * I Am... All of Me from ''Shadow the Hedgehog ''(Shadow's All-Star) * Spring Valley from ''NiGHTS into Dreams ''(Nights' All-Star) * Studios from ''Samba de Amigo ''(Amigo's All-Star) * Warp Room from ''Crash Bandicoot: Warped ''(Crash's All-Star) * The Force Theme from ''Star Wars: A New Hope ''(Luke Skywalker's All-Star) * Pizza Theme from ''Spider-Man 2 ''(Spider Man's All-Star) * All the Stars by SZA (Black Panther's All-Star) * Danica Patrick All-Star Theme from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Danica Patrick's All-Star) * You've Got A Friend In Me from ''Toy Story ''(Tom Hanks' All-Star) * Leave It All To Me from ''iCarly ''(Jerry Trainor's All-Star) * Robert Downey Jr. All-Star from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble ''(Robert Downey Jr.'s All-Star) * Take Out To The Ball Game (Austin's All-Star) * Don't Stop Me Now by Queen (Aaron's All-Star) * Stay by Zedd and Alessia Cara (Mikayla's All-Star) * Blank Space by Taylor Swift (Katie's All-Star) * Bowser from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Bowser's All-Star) * Greenhorn Forest from ''Wario World ''(Wario's All-Star) * DS Wario Stadium from ''Mario Kart 8 ''(Waluigi's All-Star) * Title Theme from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Donkey Kong's All-Star) * Flying Mario from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's All-Star) * Final Boss Phase 2 from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Dry Bowser's All-Star) * King Boo's Illusion Phase 1 from ''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon ''(King Boo's All-Star) * Bowser's Theme from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Metal Mario's All-Star) * The Dark World from ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past ''(Ganandorf's All-Star) * Masked Dedede from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''(King Dedede's All-Star) * Star Wolf's Theme from ''Star Fox Zero ''(Wolf's All-Star) * Space Battleground from ''Star Fox Assault ''(Falco's All-Star) * Big Blue from ''F-Zero GX ''(Captain Falcon's All-Star) * Ice Climber from ''Ice Climber ''(Ice Climbers' All-Star) * Pictochat from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ''(R.O.B.'s All-Star) * E.G.G.M.A.N. from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dr. Eggman's All-Star) * Main Theme from ''Mega Man 2 ''(Mega Man's All-Star) * Main Theme from ''Curien Mansion ''(Zobio's All-Star) * Impress My Professor (Dr. Doofenshmirtz's All-Star) * Ralph's All-Star Theme from ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing Transformed ''(Wreck-It Ralph's All-Star) * You're Welcome (Maui's All-Star) * The FCC Song (Peter Griffin's All-Star) * All Star by Smash Mouth (Shrek's All-Star) * Kung Fu Fighting by Carl Douglas (Po's All-Star) * Season 14 Credits Theme from ''Family Guy ''(Seth MacFarlane's All-Star) * Iron Man Opening Title (Iron Man's All-Star) * Hulk All-Star Theme from ''Mario Kart: All-Star Rumble ''(Hulk's All-Star) * Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace (Logan's All-Star) * Welcome to the Jungle by Guns N' Roses (Zack's All-Star) * Attention by Charlie Puth (Haven's All-Star) * Cheap Thrills by Sia (Kristi's All-Star) Jukebox * Main Theme from ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Plessie's Plunging Falls from Super Mario 3D World * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Port Prisma from Paper Mario: Color Splash * Dusty Dune Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Flower Garden from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Main Theme from Yoshi's New Island * Athletic Theme from Super Mario World * Wuhu Loop from Mario Kart 7 ''(Remix) * Luigi's Mansion Series Medley from ''Luigi's Mansion/''Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon (Remix) * Peach Gardens from ''Mario Kart DS * Daisy Cruiser from Mario Super Sluggers * Title/Ending from Super Mario World ''(Remix) * Grassland Groove from ''Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Castle Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Bowser Battle 2 from Super Mario Odyssey * Ruins from Wario Land: Shake It! * Waluigi's Island from Mario Party 3 * Rocket Barrel 2 from Donkey Kong Country Returns * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * King Boo Battle from Luigi's Mansion * Ultimate Koopa from Super Mario 64 * Title Theme from The Legend of Zelda ''(Remix) * Clock Town from ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask '' * The Legend of Zelda Medley from ''The Legend of Zelda ''(Remix) * Ballad of the Goddess/Ghirahim's Theme from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword ''(Remix) * Geurdo Valley from ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time ''(Remix) * The Legendary Air Ride Machine from ''Kirby Air Ride ''(Remix) * Cookie Country from ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland '' * Checker Knights from ''Kirby Air Ride * Ice Cream Island from Kirby's Adventure ''(Remix) * Boss B from ''Star Fox 64 3D '' * Area 6 from ''Star Fox 64 * Meteo from Star Fox Assault '' * Sector Alpha from ''Star Fox Zero * Rollercoaster from F-Zero X * Title Theme from Animal Crossing * Town Hall/Tom Nook's Store from Animal Crossing ''(Remix) * Icicle Mountain from ''Ice Climbers ''(Remix) * Minor Circuit from ''Punch-Out!! * Mario Puzzle Mix from Tetris DS * Light Plane from Pilotwings ''(Remix) * Wii Shop Channel/Mii Channel (Remix) * Pac-Man's Park from ''Pac-Mania '' * Dr. Willy Stage 1 & 2 from ''Mega Man 2 ''(Remix) * Believe In Myself from ''Sonic Adventure * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes ''(Remix) * Flying Battery from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Remix) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Remix) * Death Egg Robot Phase 3 from ''Sonic Forces '' * Ultra Heaven from ''Super Monkey Ball: Banana Blitz '' * Samba de Janeiro from ''Samba de Amigo '' * NiGHTS and Reala from ''Nights: Journey of Dreams * House of the Dead from Curien Mansion ''(Remix) * Boss/Bonus Round from ''Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy '' * My Nemesis from ''Phineas and Ferb '' * Brand New Best Friend from ''Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension '' * Credits Theme from ''Sesame Street * C is for Cookie from Sesame Street * T.U.F.F. Puppy Theme Song from T.U.F.F. Puppy * It's a Wonderful Day For Pie from Family Guy * Credits Theme from American Dad * Bunk'd Theme Song from Bunk'd * The Imperial March from Star Wars * Rey's Theme from Star Wars: The Force Awakens '' * Spider Man Theme Song from ''Spider Man * Pray For Me by The Weeknd * Opening Titles from The Avengers * Credits from Iron Man * Opening Titles from The Incredible Hulk * Strange Things from Toy Story * How Far I'll Go from Moana * I'm a Believer by Smash Mouth * Theme Song from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Into You by Ariana Grande * Confident by Demi Lavato * 44 More by Logic * Paralyzer by Finger Eleven * Bad At Love by Halsey * The Good, The Bad, And The Dirty by Panic! At The Disco * Uma Thurman by Fall Out Boy * I Feel It Coming by The Weeknd * Seaside Rendezvous by Queen * How Long by Charlie Puth * Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello * Lying From You by Linkin Park * You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring * One Call Away by Charlie Puth * Bodak Yellow by Cardi B Category:P&F Games Inc. Category:Mario Kart series Category:Crossovers